5-27-09 Patch
Operation: Desert Thunder SITREP: Mogadishu's military, the Sand Hog, is suspected of illegally supplying weapons to nearby countries and have been placed on the UAF's expulsion list. The local government has refused to take action until UAF headquarters provides concrete evidence. An infiltration team was sent in three days ago and signaled that they had obtained some vital Intel, but they failed to make it to the extraction point. They are believed to be captured or killed. Your mission is to infiltrate the mission area and gather the necessary Intel. If possible, find and rescue the infiltration team. New Game Type: Fireteam Mode Fireteam Mode brings cooperative gameplay to Combat Arms. Play with up to eight players in an intense multi-staged hostage rescue mission. Team up with your fellow soldiers to defeat the enemy army! New NX Weapons & Gear New Mercenary - Rocco, with the new Balanced Vest (+8% Protection, -5% Speed) -- PP-19 MOD Submachine Gun -- Supply Case PP-N (with a chance at the ultra-rare PP-19 MOD CAMO) -- Desert Eagle Gold Pistol added as a new rare weapon for the Supply Crate P-N -- SPAS-12 Stock Gold Shotgun added as a new rare weapon for the Supply Crate SG-N -- A new hidden exclusive weapon for the Supply Crate MYST-N Other New NX Items Unsure of what which weapon is perfect for you? Try out entire classes of weapons without using up your valuable GP! Weapon Free Passes allow you to use all standard GP weapons within a weapon category with a rank requirement at or below the Sergeant First Class/I rank. This Pass allows you to quickly sample a vast array of weapons for a limited time. Try them all out and determine which ones are your favorites. -- Weapon Free Pass - Assault Rifles -- Weapon Free Pass - Submachine Guns -- Weapon Free Pass - Sniper Rifles -- Weapon Free Pass - Machine Guns -- Weapon Free Pass - Shotguns Tired of your M16A3? Trade it for a new default primary weapon with one of the following weapon changes: -- Default Primary Weapon Change - FAMAS -- Default Primary Weapon Change - M24 -- Default Primary Weapon Change - UMP -- Default Primary Weapon Change - M590 Please note that prices for these are substantially lower than previous Default Weapon Change items. We have also reduced the price on previous Default Primary Weapon Change items (AK-47, M4A1, SR-25, and MP5A4) to be in line with the new pricing. Tired of your M92FS? Trade it for a new default secondary weapon with one of the following weapon changes: -- Default Secondary Weapon Change - G23 -- Default Secondary Weapon Change - USP All existing NX Primary Weapons have new 1-day and 7-days purchase options. New GP Weapons & Gear -- PP-19 Submachine Gun available at rank Command Sergeant Major I -- The rare PP-19 CAMO available through the Supply Case SMG -- The rare Desert Eagle Black available through the Supply Case Pistol Other Game Changes & Updates '-- Rank requirements have been added or changed for many gear items:' -- Private First Class rank: Arctic Camo -- Corporal rank: Heavy Vest -- Sergeant rank: Desert Camo -- Staff Sergeant 1 rank: Combat Helmet -- Staff Sergeant 2 rank: MICH -- Staff Sergeant 3 rank: Tactical Helmet -- Sergeant First Class 1 rank: Light Vest -- Sergeant First Class 2 rank: IBH (Helmet) -- Sergeant First Class 3 rank: MK1 Gas Mask -- Master Sergeant 1 rank: Woodland Camo -- Master Sergeant 2 rank: Combat Beanie -- Master Sergeant 3 rank: Hammer Face Guard -- Master Sergeant 4 rank: Advanced Backpack -- Command Sergeant Major 1 rank: Black Beret -- Command Sergeant Major 2 rank: PBF Gas Mask -- Command Sergeant Major 4 rank: Military Bandana -- Command Sergeant Major 5 rank: AF-II Fire Mask -- Second Lieutenant 2 rank: Pilot Helmet -- Second Lieutenant 3 rank: MK3 Gas Mask -- Second Lieutenant 5 rank: Bonehead Helmet -- First Lieutenant 1 rank: Skull Bandana -- First Lieutenant 3 rank: Skull Helmet Elite Moderator: ' -- The “Ready” status for all players in the game room is reset when re-assigning the Room Master to an Elite Moderator. -- Vote Kick has been disabled in an Elite Moderator’s room so they can maintain their own games. '''Weapon Fixes: ' -- UMP pickup area increased. -- Shotgun reload/fire exploit fixed. 'Map Fixes: ' -- Showdown / Gray Hammer – Exploit where players could abuse a glitch to get out-of-world have been addressed. -- Two Towers – Area of possible game-play abuse near Alpha Spawn has been blocked. -- Snow Valley – Area where players would get blocked walking through a door underground in the missile silo has been fixed. -- Snow Valley – Door that trapped players has been fixed. -- Waverider – The balcony near the scaffolding that trapped players has been fixed. -- Waverider – End-round Static camera brightness adjusted. -- Warhead – Minor art textures fixed. '''Game Mode Fixes -- Clan Game – Adjusted abnormal game-play detector to address an XP/GP exploit. -- Search and Destroy and Capture the Flag – Now require 3vs3 as a minimum requirement to start. -- Search and Destroy – Adjusted default settings to address an XP/GP exploit. -- Spy Hunt – Weapons function properly after collecting Intel. -- Spy Hunt – End-game scoreboard rank information fixed. 'Item Fixes: ' -- Heartbeat Sensor and Heartbeat Detector are allowed to be used in “No Explosives” arms mode. 'Minor Functionality Issues: ' -- Player Report window cursor functionality adjusted. -- Supply Case text display of 2-day and 8-day items removed. -- Minor adjustments have been made to the map loading screen and end-game scoreboard. 'Balancing: ' -- PSG-1 price adjusted to base 1-day cost of 1,600 GP. Category:Patches